Raymond Peverell and the 4 founder's descendants
by MerlinFate
Summary: This story takes place after the second war against Voldemort and is 2 generations after Harry Potter. Raymond Mitchell Gaunt-Peverell and his friends Ivy Louise Greengrass-Slytherin, Alexis Rain Shacklebolt-Ravenclaw, Amy Isabelle Weasley-Gryffindor and Noah Theodore Bones-Hufflepuff learn about their own prophecy against the next powerful dark wizard.
1. Merlin

**Raymond Peverell and the 4 founder's descendants**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _ **Merlin**_

The most powerful wizard and sorcerer of all time and history sit's on his thrown in his own castle.

"It's time to show them…everything."

He slowly closed his eyes and started his work.

OoOoOoO

A 9 year old Raymond Mitchell Gaunt suddenly woke up from his nightmare. His body was shaking uncontrollably and his body was covered with sweat. His somewhat curly hair was damp and his eyes were bloodshot. He got out of bed to realize that this wasn't his room. He started to panic because it was the exact room that was in his nightmare. Then he heard a voice deep in his head.

"I...am your guide. You must walk out of this room and find the others."

This scared him slightly, but something about this voice calmed him down and he nodded. "Might as well listen since I have nothing else better to do." He said as he walked out the bedroom door. He quickly looked both ways and it seemed to be a castle corridor. The corridor was somewhat dark, but it had torches lit in several spots so you could always see where you're going. He slowly closed the door behind him and chose to go down the west side of the castle. He kept following the west corridors until he heard the voice once again.

"She's in there! Through the door, up ahead."

He quickly walked up to the dead end of the corridor to find a door. He slowly opened it and found a girl about his age standing in the middle of the room. She stared at him with panic in her eyes. The more he stared at her, the more he realized how pretty she was. Blonde hair going down to her shoulders, icy blue eyes, pale skin, a little shorter than he was and when he saw her smile at him he thought he felt his heart jump out of his chest. He looked at what she was wearing and it seemed to be her pyjamas.

"Thank god I'm not alone here. What's your name?" asked the girl.  
"Raymond, Raymond Mitchell Gaunt, how about you?"

"Ivy Louise Greengrass. I suppose you're a wizard then? Do you know where we are?"

"Yes I am a wizard and no I don't…I heard a voice in my head that told me to go look for the others, so I started walking around the castle until I found you. I woke up here just like you from a nightmare I had."

"Well I guess we should go and find the others then. Do you know where to go next?" She started walking up towards him slowly.

"No and yes, I don't know this castle and I don't know where the others are exactly, but the voice tells me when I'm close to someone. That's how I found you."

"Okay lets go then, maybe once we find everything the voice in your head might tell us where we are and what to do next." She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room before closing the door behind her. They quickly started walking back towards his bedroom in the center corridors of the castle and then walked towards the east side corridors. They walked and walked and walked. It felt like it was going on forever as if they were in a maze. All the east side corridors looked exactly the same, so they could be walking in a circle for all they know. Once they found the dead end of the east corridors he heard the voice once again.

"That way, go to the door at the very end. You'll find him there."

"I heard him! He told us to go into that room at the very end. Let's go," said Raymond.

Ivy quickly nodded before they both bolted towards the door at the dead end. They burst through the door to find a boy the same age as them sitting on the edge of his bed looking startled from their entry.

"Sorry about that, my name is Ivy Louise Greengrass and this is Raymond Mitchell Gaunt. What's yours?"

The boy looked at them now with a more calm expression on his face. He has sandy brown hair, hazel eyes, white tanned skin, a bit taller than Raymond, and his pyjamas were basketball shorts and an undershirt.

"My name is Noah Theodore Bones. I'm a wizard and will probably be going to Hogwarts when I'm of age. I was just in Australia for a vacation. I went to sleep, had a horrible nightmare and ended up here. I'm guessing I'm not in Australia anymore, right?"

Raymond shrugged. "Who knows…I was at my manor in Newfoundland, Canada."

Ivy and Noah both looked at him. "I thought you were a wizard?" asked Ivy.

"I am a wizard! I live in a wizarding village in Newfoundland called Peverell's Cape. There's an academy for wizards and witches there but you have to be 11 years old to start and get my wand."

"I didn't know Canadians had wizards and witches," said Noah.

"Well Canada was a part of the British Empire," said Ivy

Raymond nodded and pulled Noah off his bed. "We have to go look for the others. There's a voice in my head that tells when I'm near someone. The voice told me to look for everyone and Ivy and I hope that the voice will tell us where we are and what to do next once we find everyone."

Noah nodded and the three of them quickly left his room before closing the door behind him. They walked for a very long time till they reached the middle corridors again. They decided to take the south corridors to find the next person and then head towards the north corridors afterwards. They rushed down the south side of the castle. Raymond told them both that they need to find a dead end. Once they found one the voice in his head returned.

"You don't need to walk into the room. He's about to walk out. He's a very curious one."

"He's about to walk out that door guys," said Raymond. As soon as they both nodded a boy walked out the door at the end. He slowly closed the door behind him and turned around to see three kids about his age staring right back at him. He walked quickly towards them as if he knew them already.

"Hey guys! I saw you all in my dream." He pointed to Raymond. "You're Raymond Mitchell Gaunt." Then pointed to Ivy. "You're Ivy Louise Greengrass." Then he quickly looked at Noah. "And you're Noah Theodore Bones. My name is Alexis Rain Shaklebolt. I already know what's going on because I was having a dream about you guys finding each other. We only have 1 more person to find and she's in the north side of the castle. Her name is Amy Isabelle Weasley. We have to go to her now before she ends up running off somewhere else in the castle." At that moment he started running off towards the north centre corridors.

"Well that pretty much settles everything, c'mon let's go!" said Ivy. The other two nodded quickly and started off running after Alexis. Once they caught up to him they were right in front of Raymond's bedroom door.

"This was your room right?" asked Alexis.

"Yes, why?"

"The north corridors are straight up ahead then, follow me!" Alexis shouted.

They sprinted down the corridors looking for a dead end. After what seemed like hours, but only several minutes, they found one. Raymond almost forgot about the voice until it spoke once again.

"The final one to look for is in that room up ahead. She just woke up from her dream."

"She just woke up from her dream. We shouldn't startle her," said Raymond.

They all agreed and they headed towards the door. They slowly opened the door to find a girl with crimson red hair just getting out of bed. When she noticed them she looked directly at Noah which got him a bit nervous. You could see the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Who are you guys? Where are we?" asked the girl.

She looked a bit confused as to what was going on. She has a bit of freckles around her nose, chocolate brown eyes, crimson red hair, her pyjamas are a different shade of blue and she's about the same height as Ivy.

"Hi, my name is Raymond Mitchell Gaunt. The girl to my left is Ivy Louise Greengrass, the boy to my right is Alexis Rain Shaklebolt and the boy to his right is Noah Theodore Bones. We are just like you, we're magical and we all woke up here in this castle. The voice in my head told me to find you all and you're the last one to find."

"Oh…This is quite strange. I was just at my grandmother's house sleeping when all of a sudden I woke up here. Well my name is Amy Isabelle Weasley."

"We already know, Alexis told us that he woke up from a dream where he met all of us, so he already knew our names."

"That's rather strange if you ask me. Did the voice tell you what we're supposed to do now?" asked Amy.

Raymond was about to shake his head when all of sudden he heard it again, the voice.

"Raymond, now you must lead everyone to me. I am in the throne room waiting for you. Go back to the centre corridors and you'll see a set of stairs going to the ground floor. You'll find the throne room there, good luck." This time the voice seemed faded, almost as if it was slipping away.

"We have to go to the throne room. That's where the voice told us to meet. I'm supposed to lead you all there."

"Alright then lead the way!" said Ivy.

Raymond smiled and nodded before walking out the door. Amy closed the door behind her. They sprinted back to the centre corridors, Amy following close behind.

"Alright we're supposed to go down this set of stairs." said Raymond.

They all nodded and he continued to lead the way. The ground floor was dark. No torches were lit until they all reached the bottom of the steps. All the torches magically lit as if it sensed them. They started looking through all the doors they could find. There were so many corridors that it almost made it impossible to find the throne room. They made it to a dead end and found these gigantic double doors in front of them. There were grey cemented pillars leading towards the black charcoal looking doors. They looked so old as if they were never opened in a millennium. Raymond was afraid that if he touched it, it would turn to dust.

"You guys ready? It's now or never." said Raymond.

They all nodded with excitement. Raymond took a big breath before pushing the doors open. When they walked inside the throne room, the doors silently closed behind them. All was dark. Not a single sound was heard until they felt the heat from all the torches being lit at once. They squinted their eyes from the extreme sight of light. When they got used to it, they looked before them to find the exact same pillars from outside the throne room, except these ones were as black as the doors. Once they looked ahead of them they saw the throne, but it wasn't empty. They quickly walked up to the throne. They suddenly had the urge to kneel before whoever was sitting on the throne. They expected it to be magic, but they all bent down on one knee to show respect.

"Rise children!"

They all nodded and stood back up to find that the person who was sitting on the throne wasn't a person anymore, it wasn't even alive.

"You-You're a ghost!" Noah shouted.

Everyone was shocked but it seemed like Noah had a fear of ghosts.

"Yes, yes I am. I died long ago in the medieval times. I'm one of the oldest ghosts you'll ever find. My name… Is Merlin and you five are the decedents of 5 powerful and ancient wizards and witches.


	2. Gaunt's, Peverell's and the 4 founders

**Raymond Peverell and the 4 founder's decedents**

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ Gaunt's, Peverell's and the 4 founders

Merlin stared back at the surprised looking children in front of him. Once they seemed a bit more settled he continued to speak.

"I am known as Merlin, the most powerful wizard of all time and history. I have brought you here to my dimension. In this world the five of you will learn magic that your ancestors have passed down to you. You will also learn the history of your families and your inheritance. You'll be staying here for the next two years to learn everything. Now before you start asking questions, I must start telling you all why I've chosen you. I'll start with Noah. Susan Bones was your grandmother before death a year after Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley's death…"

Raymond quickly looked at Amy who seemed to have looked heartbroken for only a small moment. He then turned his attention back to Merlin.

Before her death she adopted Victorie Weasley because she was her god mother. She was renamed as Victorie Bones who is now your mother. This also makes Amy Weasley, your cousin because she is Rose Weasley's daughter. Now the Bones family is a powerful and old family. They are the direct descendants of Helga Hufflepuff. If you all don't know who she is, she is one of the four founders of Hogwarts, one of the most powerful witches in history. Now your grandmother, Susan Bones, used a certain blood ritual on Victorie Bones. This making her blood related to the Bones family, so there for also making Amy and Noah no longer cousins.

Raymond could hear Noah and Amy making a sigh of relief. He looked over at Amy to see blush on her cheeks. He shook his head trying to hold in his laughter.

"Now then, you must understand now, that Noah is a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff herself, making him a very powerful wizard. As I understand, you're an orphan, but you live with your god mother, Luna Lovegood. Now off to you Alexis Rain Shaklebolt. Your grandfather before his death was known as the Minister of Magic. His wife Minerva McGonagall since her late husband died in 1985. On your grandmother's side, the McGonagall family is a well known family in the modern wizarding world, but it goes way back to when the founders were alive. The McGonagall's are a direct descendent of Helena Ravenclaw. This makes you a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw as well. Helena Ravenclaw and Baron who are now ghosts of Hogwarts as the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron had a child before their death. Now we move on to Ivy Louise Greengrass. As you know, your grandmother was Daphne Greengrass before her death 2 years ago with Harry Potter. Daphne Greengrass married to Theodore Nott. They had a child named Elizabeth Athena Nott. Once your grandfather, Theodore, died 2 years after Elizabeth was born she changed her last name back to Greengrass. Elizabeth Greengrass is your mother. She married Charlie Joseph Longbottom. Charlie's parents were Neville Longbottom and Hannah Longbottom. Charlie Joseph Longbottom died 2 years ago with Harry Potter. Since then your last name has been Greengrass, changed back by your mother. The Greengrass family has been a pure blood family for centuries. You're the first half blood they've had in a very long time, but you are still a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. The Greengrass family were loyal towards Salazar Slytherin when he was alive.

Ivy looked surprised as to how he knew of all this knowledge but was stuck in a different dimension.

Now we move onto Amy Isabelle Weasley. Her father is Fred Weasley the 2nd. Her grandfather is George Weasley and her grandmother is Angelina Weasley. Her aunt is Roxanne Weasley. Her aunt, grandfather and father all died 2 years ago during the war. Her mother died the moment she was born so she was taken care of by her grandmother Angelina Weasley, who kept her surname. She's been living with her ever since that day. Now for the longest time, the Weasley family has been known as one of the biggest pure blooded families, mainly because they have so many children. Also they are an old pure blooded family and they are descendants of Godric Gryffindor himself. Amy and her grandmother have built their own home in the outskirts of Scotland, so they could have peace and quiet.

Now finally we move onto Raymond Mitchell Gaunt…Your probably wondering why you here. I just named four of the descendents of the founders and you're not one of them, but…You are a descendent of the Peverell brothers and a direct descendent of Cadmus Peverell. The Peverell's were known to be three brothers who met death himself and won three possessions. The eldest brother, Antioch, won the death stick known as the elder wand. Cadmus won the resurrection stone and Ignotus Peverell won the invisibility cloak. The Peverell's and Gaunt's are related by blood and it was also known that the Gaunt's were supposed to have died out in the early 20th century. They were known to have married their cousins to keep their family pure blooded. They are a rich family and have thousands of heirlooms for you to collect in the future, but there is a sad part to your story. Your great grandfather Marvolo Gaunt was an abusive father towards his daughter, who is your great aunt. She was the mother of Tom Marvolo Riddle, who is also known as Voldemort. Her brother who is Morfin Gaunt, your grandfather, had a child with Ruby LeStrange, your grandmother and had a son named Paul Marvolo Gaunt. He is your father. He died before you were born, but during your mothers pregnancy. Your mother, Tiffany Gaunt, never changed her last name after your father's death and gave you the Gaunt surname. Tiffany moved you to Canada, to a wizarding orphanage so you could be adopted by a pure-blooded family. You were never adopted and your mother died when you were 7 years old by the same person that killed Harry Potter. Now the Peverell brothers were known to have been very powerful wizards and since you are related to them, that means you have ancient blood in your veins making you just as important as the other four people in this room.

Raymond wanted to cry right then and there, but he held it in. Deep down he knew everything Merlin was telling him was true, but he still didn't want to believe it.

Ivy and Noah looked over at Raymond to see how hurt he was.

"I thought you lived in your manor?"

"The wizarding orphanage is a manor…" said Raymond. His voice was low and sad.

"Now then, enough chit chat. You five will be learning new magic and learning the secret abilities that are still hidden inside of you. You will inherit all your family possessions, wealth and heirlooms. You will finally be learned about your family history and you'll also learn about the wizarding society in Europe. Once you five have turned eleven years old, I'll transport all of you to Hogwarts where you'll be staying all year round for seven years till you graduate. After that it's up to you on where your future lies. Also while you're here, your magical cores will be growing so by the time your eleven years old they'll be as grown as a seventeen year old magical core. This will make it far easier to learn all the spells you need so you're prepared for Hogwarts and the next war."

"What war? The last war we had was 2 years ago and it ended rather quickly." said Ivy"

"Yes, well let's get onto that subject then. 2 years ago a dark wizard named Alfred Peterson who was a muggleborn wizard. He was known as a very powerful wizard who was born in Sydney Australia. He then moved to Bulgaria and used the imperius curse on the headmaster of Durmstrang Institute so he would let him register. He registered for Durmstrang during his fourth year of schooling. He went to an Australian magical academy for the first three years until he moved to Bulgaria. After that he graduated in Durmstrang and became rather powerful. He got into the dark arts when he was thirteen years old and knew that Durmstrang taught more of the dark arts than any other school, but they only accepted pure bloods or half bloods. That's why he needed to use one of the unforgivable's to get in. He pretended to be from a pure blooded family from Australia. After his graduation he became more cold and realized that he could never be able to be as equal as a pure blooded wizard in the wizarding government if he was a muggleborn, so he decided to take over the ministry by gaining an army of muggleborn's. He was defeated by Harry Potter who also defeated Tom Riddle, but with a great cost. He had to sacrifice his life to do so. Alfred was a strong dark wizard who was into dark rituals to enhance his body and magic. Now not many people know this, but this dark wizard is still alive today. The sacrifice Harry Potter made to defeat Alfred Peterson was a failure. It only destroyed Alfred's magical core making him a squib. He vanished from sight and nobody saw him again. He's still alive and once he finds a way to restore his magical core to perfection he'll come after your five."

"Why would he come after us?" asked Alexis. He was chewing on his finger nails from being overly nervous.

"There is a new prophecy, _"4 of the founders and one of three brothers have the power to uphold peace against the dark wizard. One has the power to vanquish, and one suffers through anguish. One has the power to rise while the other has the potential to apprise. The final has nothing but despair as he sees the dark wizard as the heir. 4 founders and one of three brothers have the power to uphold peace against the dark wizard."_ That's the prophecy and it's plainly obvious that your five are in it, now any other questions?" asked Merlin.

Raymond and the others looked at one another, before Noah asked, "What about my god mother, Luna, Ivy's mother and Alexis's parents? Wouldn't they be worried about us?"

"Ah…I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that question. I put certain memories in their minds making them believe that they agreed to you staying here for two years before going to Hogwarts year round for seven years. Once you get to Hogwarts you'll be able to write to them with owls, but not while you're here since this is a different dimension, any other questions?"

"How can we learn magic without wands?" asked Alexis.

"Yes, this was the question I was waiting for! My favourite part begins." Merlin started dancing around in an Irish jig, before dancing right back in front of them. The five of them were laughing at him while he was dancing.

"I will be making your wands here and now! You will see before your eyes, the power of Merlin himself! Now let's start off with Noah again. Hold out your hand Noah."

Noah held out his hand while Merlin hovered his own hand above it. He looked up at Merlin to see that his eyes were closed as if he was concentrating on something, so he stayed quiet. All of a sudden a ball of light appeared on Noah's hand. He could feel its power going towards his magical core and reading his magical signature, trying to become compatible with each other. Then the ball of white light turned gold. Then it started to take form of a wand. After it finished and the light subsided, the wand fell into Noah's hand and he grasped it before it slipped. The wand has a bit of a gold tinge to it.

"The wand has Maple wood, 10" long, reasonably plied and unicorn hair, treat it carefully." said Merlin.

He did the same for Alexis next. This time the ball of light glowed a sapphire blue before it took the form of a wand. His wand has a blue tinge to it.

"This wand is 12" long, made out of birch wood, none bendable and has dragon heart string as its core. Use it to its full potential." Alexis's nodded.

"Now your turn Ivy." said Merlin.

He did the same thing for her and this time the ball of light glowed silver before taking its form of a wand.

"Now this wand is 11" long, made out of ebony wood, a bit curvy and has a basilisk skin and bone core inside, use it wisely.

"Now we turn to Amy Weasley." said Merlin.

After her ball of light had turned majestically ruby red, it shaped itself into a wand that was compatible with her magical core and signature.

"You now have a 10 ¾ inch wand that's made out of chestnut wood, unbendable and its core is phoenix feather. You must rise to the top with this wand."

"Now we finally make Raymond Gaunt's wand. This wand is going to be a little bit…special. The eldest Peverell brother had the death stick, the elder wand, known as the most powerful wand in history. I can't make a duplicate of that wand, but I can make a twin."

Merlin did the same as he did with the others and a ball of light was shown on Raymond's hand. The ball of light turned into an emerald green then it finally took shape.

"This wand looks identical to the elder wand, but it's not the exact same one. The exact elder wand that was made by death was destroyed by Harry Potter himself after he defeated Tom Riddle, your uncle, now this wand is the twin of that wand because I took hair from the same thestral that death took from. I also used the same wood from the same tree and it's the same 15" inches of length. I would advise that you don't tell anyone of its power."

"Any other questions?" asked Merlin.

"Would my wand be able to be won off of me in a duel?" asked Raymond.

"No, all of your wands are only compatible with your magical cores and signatures. These wands won't work with other people. It'll just be a mere stick to anyone else." said Merlin.

After a couple of minutes of silence, he realized that they had no more questions and looked rather tired.

"Why don't you all go to sleep and tomorrow we'll start your training! Remember after these two years your magical cores would be as grown as a seventeen years core. Making you more than ready for Hogwarts and the future war ahead of you, now go to your bedrooms, you should all know which side of the castle you all live in now."

Raymond was the first to reach his room since his was in front of the staircase to get up to the second floor in the center corridors. He said goodnight to everyone before heading to bed. The second his head hit his pillow, he fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
